How it goes
by miumiu27
Summary: It's when Sasuke is still a wanderer and everyone on Konoha is getting married and engage. While Sakura Wonders, Hurt and Surprise about the actions of a certain Uchiha.


It's been 2 years since Sasuke starts to travel for his redemption.

Two years since the war has ended.

Two years since Sakura remember that he said that he will see her when he comes back.

And it's been 6 months since they started dating.

When he the first time he comes back, they just renew their bond, both for Naruto and Sakura and become closer more and more, then decide that they should try it to the next level, dating.

And now, here they are, walking side by side in the streets of Konoha.

Sakura is smiling, thinking of the thought that Uchiha Sasuke, the first and hopefully the last man that she will love romantically, her first love, first heartbreak, is now dating her, walking beside her. Sakura glance at the stoic man beside her and smiles widely, Sasuke on the other hand walks slowly to keep on Sakura's pace. He glance at he woman beside him.

"Stop smiling like that, you look creepy."-Sasuke said then turn back his attention to the road that they are walking. Sakura pout then smile again.

"I'm just happy Sasuke-kun."-Sakura said then turn her attention to the road still smiling.

Sasuke is not that romantic as the other man is, not fond of showing his affection, doing _PDA_'s, or even not good in words and not a big fan of _I love you's_, but being by his side, walking or even just being in the same area as him, makes Sakura's mood happy, they just have a short time together since Sasuke is still needs to travel and he barely comes home and when he plans to come back, it's just a short time, they can't just be together all the time because he also needs to spend time with Naruto and Kakashi, so she treasures each minute that she spends with him, she may sounds like a sickly, madly, deeply in love with this man but...that's the truth. And she can't believe that this day will come.

"Sasuke-kun, can we have lunch at the sushi bar?"-Sakura ask. Sasuke glance at her.

"Too populated."-Sasuke said. Sakura pouted.

"It's not Sasuke-kun."-Sakura said.

"No."-Sasuke said walk ahead. Sakura didn't push the topic and follow Sasuke. All these years, Sasuke is still a aloof man, he prefers to be alone and hates to be with many people. They couple both walk on the street to Sakura's apartment because he said that it's better for them to have dinner in her place.

* * *

_**X**_

* * *

"And he still didn't propose to you?"-Ino said. Sakura look at her.

"Of course Ino, we are dating for just 6 months."-Sakura said.

"And that is enough for both of you to get married."-Ino said.

Sakura look at her friend, sometimes Ino can be that annoying. This last few days, Ino always push the topic of _'When will you and Sasuke will get married?'_ or _'Did he propose?'_, and it nearly irritates her, like, come on, they are just dating for six months and just a newly couple, then Ino will tell her that they've known each other enough to get married.

"You know Sakura dear, you should at least give Sasuke a hint of that topic."-The blond said.

"Ino, it's not that easy to tell that _'Hey Sasuke-kun, propose to me now and marry me because Ino said that we should.'_ ".-Sakura said.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.. you should do that now! Sasuke is a traveler, he travels the world, different countries, different places.. and encounters different people, meeting different woman! Who knows, he might change his mind and not come back! Even he is a cold-stoic-bastard he is, he still have this thing called _hormones_!"-Ino said.

"So, your saying that Sasuke-kun will cheat on me?"-Sakura ask.

"No.. no.. dear.. I'm telling you that, your _Sasuke-kun_ might change his mind, break-up with you and choose other woman outside this village."-Ino said.

"Sasuke-kun won't do that!"-Sakura said.

"Aa.. Aa.. you can't predict a man Sakura, especially Sasuke. Now, what if that happens? what will you do then?"-Ino said. Sakura pouted and cross her arms on her chest.

"I-I don't know."-Sakura said and bow her head. She can't think about that thing. She can't imagine Sasuke would end everything between them then marry another woman, because she always see herself always beside him, see herself with Sasuke. Ino put her hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, believe me, I felt that too when Shikamaru and I broke-up, and I found out that he is dating Temari and planned on marrying her. I was so devastated."-Ino said. Ino and Shikamaru dated for almost a year, everybody thought that they will end up together but maybe some things are not really meant to be, because the two broke-up, after 2 months Ino found out that he is dating Temari and decided to get married.

"But, how can I tell him? he didn't plan to settle down at this time, I mean, he still wants to travel, and having a family is not his priority right now."-Sakura said.

"Sakura, you shouldn't tell him straight. I am telling you that you should at least know if he has plans on marrying you, I mean, if he is serious on you and he wants to be with you forever, just an assurance. I know you, you love him too much, that if he change his mind and dump you, you will break into pieces."-Ino said. Sakura look at her friend and smile at her concern.

"Then, what will I do?"-Sakura ask.

* * *

**_X_**

* * *

"And this is Shikamaru ad Temari's wedding.."-Sakura said as she show Sasuke some pictures that she have. Sasuke give her a bored look and then turn his attention to his book.

"Sasuke-kun, you're not paying attention."-Sakura said.

"Sakura. That's the fifth time that you show me that picture."-Sasuke said not turning his gaze at her.

"Eh? I thought it's the third?"-She whisper to herself. Sakura put the picture on the box and set it aside, she then sit beside Sasuke in the couch.

"You know, Naruto plans to propose to Hinata."-Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

"I know."-he said.

"And Lee is getting married now, I never thought that he will married first."-Sakura said,

"Hn."-Sasuke said. Not paying attention to her.

"Sasuke-kun, when will you continue to travel again?."-Sakura ask.

"3 days from now."-Sasuke said.

"uh... Sasuke-kun... Ano..."-Sakura said fidgeting her fingers, biting her lower lip. Sasuke stops reading and turn his attention to her.

"What?"-Sasuke ask.

"Ano.. We should better...we...I mean..."-Sakura said. Sasuke raise his eyebrows.

"Sakura. I can't understand what you're saying."-Sasuke said. Sakura shut her eyes close and breath deeply.

"_Isaidthatweshouldgetmarriednowbeforeyourgo!_."-Sakura said. When silence envelopes them, Sakura opens her eyes and look at Sasuke that is looking at her. She cleared her throat.

"I mean, maybe, before you go.. your travel.. maybe it's good to.. uhm.. we should get married... "-Sakura said blushing. When Sasuke didn't said anything she continues.

"Yeah.. it's too soon, but come to thinks of it, it's a better start, a step to revive your clan... right.. isn't that your goal?"-Sakura said. Sasuke looks at her with unreadable expression.

"Sakura"-Sasuke said.

"I know Sasuke-kun.. your not ready.. it's too soon.. but maybe.. just maybe.."-Sakura said and bow her head. A minute of silence and Sakura felt Sasuke rose from his seat. She look at him.

"It's late.. I need to go."-Sasuke said and walk without glancing at her. Sakura bit her lower lip to prevent herself from cying, but when she heard the door shut open and close she can't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. That night.. Sasuke once again breaks heart.

* * *

_**X**_

* * *

_**Hello every-readers out there!**_

_**I really planned this to be a ONE SHOT.. but it's late and I should be sleeping.. so my lazy mode starts to kick.**_

_**so it will be a two shots.. i'll finish it tomorrow..**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Reviews are really appreciate and love.**_


End file.
